


Just a moment of peace

by Choup37



Series: The Doctor and the captain [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kindness, Kissing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: They love running, they spent their life running. But sometimes, they need a break, like everyone. Just a moment of peace, between them (Jack/9).
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: The Doctor and the captain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625509
Kudos: 22





	Just a moment of peace

**Just a moment of peace**

* * *

Jack hummed, his hand caressing the torso in front of him. The Doctor smiled, and kissed him deeper, earning a very happy moan. He laughed softly, happiness filling him too as he pushed back Jack kindly, against the Tardis door.

The captain sighed, gripping his shoulder as he pushed him above him, the Doctor covering him. He was sitting against the Tardis doors, the ship opened as they drifted among the stars. They had been kissing for a long time now, losing themselves in each other as minutes passed.

He loved this so much.

It was so rare.

Just some peace and quiet for once.

Life on the Tardis was amazing, but sometimes you just needed a break from the run.

And what better way than this one ?

He signed as the Timelord's hands caressed him, and moved a bit to lie down totally, letting the older man cover him.

  * _Doctor_ ..




The Doctor's smile increased, his mouth moving on Jack's neck. The captain sighed, closing his eyes as he just enjoyed himself. The Timelord's eyes were very soft as he moved, his eyes never leaving Jack's face. The younger man was totally relaxed, his trust and love obvious. He was moaning, lost in a pleasure he only found with him.

So much love in him.

Jack was the perfect incarnation of humanity.

This was why he loved him so much, and why ke kept coming back to him. Right now, he was to a point where he could acknowledge he was dating him.

There was a time where it would have frightened him, and where he would have run away. Things were different now : while he wasn't done fighting, he was healing, slowly, and it helped him to find the strengh to fight for Jack.

He knew, of course he knew it couldn't last forever. But as Jack once told him, better happy memories for a short time than no memories at all and regrets. And so he found himself kissing him back, gripping the jerk's shoulders as Jack tried to steal all his breath.

There were more kisses afterwards of course, and whispers, quiet talks, and acknowledgment. There were looks, and smiles, and hugs, and tears, sobs, and fears. You couldn't just destroy years of pain and depression in a few days, and it was true also for Jack. While he might be smiling and laughing hard, the young man had his own traumas, and his heart was far easier to break than people thought.

The Doctor knew, however, because he was the same, and so the two of them started this strange journey together, not really knowing where it would take them, but happy to discover together.

* * *

Moans stayed quiet as both bodies moved against each other, slow and languid, clothes half spread all over them in a familiar mess. Stars were shining bright around them, silence witnesses from the lovemaking. The Tardis' light had turned soft, increasing the intimacy from the act.

  * _Doctor.._

  * _Jack.._




Mouths found once again each other as Jack's arms tightened a bit more around the Timelord's neck, their skin shining from sweat. The captain's hair were a mess, his neck covered in love bites, which would tell a story all by themselves.

  * _Darling,_ Jack breathed.




His voice was both rough from pleasure and still so soft, how could it be ? Such a mystery, one between so many others, that the Doctor was still trying to understand.

He had all his life for that, and all Jack's.

  * _C.. Captain ?_

  * _So beautiful.. So perfect.. I.._ Jack's hands cupped his face, as he looked at him with adoration. _How can you be?_ he whispered, before kissing him, long and sweet and full of a love which was coming out of him by waves.




The Doctor's hearts missed a beating.

His breath caught in his throat, as his eyes suddenly filled with overwhelming tears.

  * _Doc.. Oh, no, love, don't,_ Jack breathed, sitting suddenly to hug him.




He moaned as he was kissed hungrily, the Doctor gripping his face as he pushed him against the door. His mouth was working furiously, eating him alive as his hips pushed against Jack's, making him whine.

  * _Doc.. Doc.._




The Oncoming storm, they called him.

Yeah.

You bet.

* * *

Jack let out a shaking breath. Next to him, the Doctor smiled, caressing his torso.

  * _What.. the.. fuck.. was.. that ?!_




The Timelord smiled smugly.

  * _Like you're going to complain._

  * _It's not .. ! Doc, I.. I don't think I will be able to walk for days!_ he exclaimed, groaning as he tried to move. The smug smile increased. _Oh, shut up._




The Doctor laughed softly, still caressing his torso. He was quite proud of himself, actually, both for making Jack feel this way and also to be able to face his demons, even in a weird way.

Well, not so weird, actually. You didn't always have to speak to explain yourself.

There were so many other ways.

The Doctor wasn't good to talk. Well, not these kind of talks, anyway. He had a lot of reasons for that, and Jack knew it, and didn't expect him to change all of a sudden. He knew his Doctor, and he knew all the inner fights the man was dealing with.

He knew, because he was the same.

And he was so proud of the older man.

His throat tightened as he looked at him.

  * _It's just.. It was.. Doc.._




The Doctor's throat tightened too.

Jack was looking at him with those big blue eyes, his feelings laid out in them for everyone to see.

And he could see so much.

So much.

Jack knew.

Jack understood.

Jack was trying to answer.

He bit his lip, a sudden shyness invading him.

  * _I.._

  * _Ssssh.._




Jack hugged him, nestling his face in his shoulder. He mirrored the move, relaxing in his boyfriend's embrace.

Boyfriend.

Such a strange but lovely word.

  * _I know_ , Jack whispered. _I love you too, dumbass._




The Doctor rolled his eyes, before smiling.

The Tardis hummed, happy, as around them, stars began to shine harder.


End file.
